One Last Kiss Riku's POV
by Battygirl
Summary: Obviously, Riku's POV. Follows the events from volumes 2 and 3 of the manga with a few twists of my own. This version is in Riku's POV. Pairings: CharlesxRiku Warning, fluffy shotacon. Rated for safety reasons Oneshot


Title: One Last Kiss  
By: Battygirl  
Manga: Blood+  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Pairings: RikuxCharles (RikuxCarl)  
Summary: An outline of Riku's feelings during his time with Charles. Shonen-ai/Shotacon. Spoilers for the Blood+ manga, Volumes two and three.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own these characters....DUH

* * *

Brilliant hazel eyes gawked at the door in front of him, as he reflected on just what had happened only moments prior. Elegant shoulders were slumped in disappointment and shame as a fourteen year old boy felt the oncoming tears. His skin was pale, but had some color to it, which gave great contrast to the crisp white blouse he wore. A white bow-like tie hung down as he knelt on his knees with one hand over his fast-beating heart. Little beads of sweat had appeared on his brow, as he tried to calm himself. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his auburn hair and stood, never taking his eyes from the door that leads from the library. He wiped away the small speck of blood that had splattered on his cheek and glanced behind him at the pool of blood on the floor. Bile arose in Riku's mouth as he thought of what had happened and as the feint stench flooded his nostrils. His companion had gazed at him through such sad and lonely—but overall gorgeous eyes after ripping his heart out and then returning it to his body. The Miyagusuku boy still had no idea how in the world the raven-haired boy had accomplished the feat, but that was a matter best left for later. Right now, he had to focus on what he'd done to hurt Charles' feelings. The little boy was so sweet when he wanted to be, but tearing out his own heart…Riku didn't know what to think of it…He did, however, know that what he'd done was wrong to poor Charles. He looked so miserable when he'd reached for Riku. It seemed to Riku that Charles wanted Riku to come closer and maybe hold him. As he thought of this, that man, 'Van's' words popped into his head; '…or would you rather see just how monsters indulge in their pleasures?' Why had he called little Charles a monster? True, that arm was frightening, but Charles wasn't. Charles was a little boy who seemed to be all alone in the world. Riku had come to the conclusion that Charles had no parents—at least none that he'd seen. He was positive that Van was more of a family servant or something, but when it came to actual parents; he seemed to be lacking. A thought came to him that made him frown: Was Charles an orphan? Riku's heart went out to him. He knew what that was like. He knew how it felt to be left alone by your family—whether they wanted to leave you or not—and he understood that Charles just wanted to be with someone.

With a heavy sigh, Riku moved as far away from the blood pool as he could. He'd no idea where a bathroom was in this place nor did he know the whereabouts of cleaning supplies, so he couldn't properly clean the floor, but he could avoid the mess for the time being and force himself to focus on something else. For example, he could try to comprehend the much more devastating problem at hand to him; his feelings for the young boy. The Miyagusuku placed a hand over the bite marks still deep in his neck and shivered as he took a seat at the table. Why had it felt so heavenly when those sharp little teeth had sunk into his flesh? Why did he want Charles to cuddle with him again? A blush spread over his cheeks. Why did he suddenly find himself drawn to Charles like a fly to honey? His heart pounded loudly in his chest, reminding him of that Edgar Allan Poe story where this dead guy was under the floorboards and some man is going crazy because of the ever increasing sound of the heartbeat. What was that story called? Oh, yes, the 'Telltale Heart'. He'd recalled reading a book of Poe's works not too long ago...His father didn't like it, but Riku rather enjoyed poetry. He was a rather skilled chef as well and preferred to stay away from fighting. His face fell. His brother, Kai had told him on more than one occasion that he looked a lot like a girl. Even his father had hinted at it by trying to tell him that he wasn't a girl a short time ago. Another sigh heaved from his chest. He couldn't help it. There weren't any sports that suited him, nor was gym his all time 'favorite' class back in school. Riku was more into art and such while his brother and sister were the athletes.

Riku shook his head and forced his focus and his thoughts back on Charles. What could he do to make up for the way he'd treated him? When he'd shunned him as Charles tried to reach for him and quell the lonesome pangs in his heart…Riku smiled. Yes, he knew what to do. Charles was lonely in this big house—that he was sure of—and he'd clamed to know Saya—Riku's sister—so perhaps Riku could ask Charles to come live with them? A shiver raced down his spine. Yes, have Charles come live with them and so he could be near the boy always. But why was it that that was what his heart wanted? Why did Riku want Charles to be with him? He shivered. He really shouldn't deny it; though it was wrong, he had a deep attraction to Charles. However, their ages mattered to him. It wouldn't be right for a fourteen year old to—Riku blushed at the thought—'date' a twelve year old…His father wouldn't approve either since Charles was another boy—it would only make Riku look bad in his father's eyes and make him seem even more feminine. Actually, there was no need to sugarcoat it; his dad probably thought Riku was gay anyway…this would only make things worse…Still, Riku had to do this for Charles—his kind heart always guided what he did and said. Of course he was still going to make the offer despite his strong feelings. Charles would come to live with them and they would live 'happily ever after'…

Now content, Riku picked up the copy of Das Nachtpfauenauge and went on reading. He'd always been the reader in the family—Kai or his father never had time and Saya never had the patients. Riku stared at the text, but his mind's eye constantly drifted back to Charles' adorable figure. He looked so soft to touch and he almost looked too perfect to lay a finger on his porcelain skin. Something told him Charles was fragile as well. When Riku had first awoken, Charles had been crying and he was crying when he'd tried to reach to Riku with that blood-covered hand. Riku bit back a shiver and a disgusted groan. He'd always been rather squeamish when it came to blood…He also vaguely wondered what had happened to Charles' right arm. He'd never asked about it because that would have been very rude—seeing as he was Charles' guest. Riku shifted uncomfortably. He felt that he would never understand Charles enjoyed wearing these clothes—they were rather uncomfortable compared to what he was used to. Riku jumped at the loud slam behind him and whipped around, his heart pounding wildly from the scare. He heaved a sigh of relief and his eyes softened when he caught sight of Charles leaning against the door, a cute blush on his pastel cheeks. His shoulders were hunched in fear—possibly that Riku would be angry at him or something— but, otherwise he still looked perfect. He may have looked more-so as Riku took note of the strange arm on Charles' right side. Riku stood and offered a warm and gentle smile. He took somewhat note of the blush that darkened on Charles' cheeks as he did so, but otherwise ignored it. Charles glanced up at Riku as he stepped forward.

"Charles," Riku said carefully and trying to keep the shaking from his tone.

He caught a shiver from Charles as he spoke, but paid no mind to it as he went on.

"Where did you run off to?" Riku asked, choosing his words carefully, "I was getting kinda worried about you?"

Again, Charles' blush deepened before he looked away from Riku. The Miyagusuku fidgeted uncomfortably before going on.

"I wanted to apologize," he breathed bringing Charles' eyes back to him in shock, "for the way I treated you. I didn't get to tell you that I'm a bit squeamish. I get a little freaked out at the sight of blood…It was never you, believe me."

Charles didn't say anything. This was the first time since they'd met that Riku had spoken more than his junior.

"I wanted to know…" Riku began again, bringing Charles back, "when this is all over and done with—when this business with Saya-neechan is over, would you like to come and live with us? I don't think I could ever take living in this big house all alone…"

Charles seemed to be thinking it over with something of a melancholy look. After a soft sigh, he nodded slowly and looked away. Relief spread through Riku at Charles answer and he rushed forward before hugging him close.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Riku cried in excitement as he hugged Charles tight, "We can be like brothers."

Riku didn't notice the sad frown that met Charles' face as he took the younger boy's hand and began leading him back to the table. Riku smiled at him and cast him that sweet glance, earning a dark blush as Charles sat down. The boy beside him glanced at the Bible that had been thrown aside before taking a cautious glance at Riku. The Miyagusuku gazed at Charles thoughtfully.

"Do shita no, ototosan?" Riku asked almost quietly.

Riku had to fight the giggle—he'd always secretly wanted a little brother! He noted that Charles furrowed his brow as he looked at his elder, giving him a strange look. Why was Charles looking at him like that? Why did the boy have such sadness in his eyes? What had he said? Riku fought back the blush as he caught the look of longing in Charles' eyes, still rather unsure of the feeling swelling inside him as he looked at the other boy sitting opposite him. He couldn't believe how utterly beautiful Charles was—especially in the slight light. Riku blushed as he caught himself staring at Charles' hair that looked so soft to touch—even that adorable curl that never seemed to lie flat (no matter how hard he ever tried). Charles' beauty was almost overwhelming as Riku looked back at him with his calming expression and wondering eyes. A question seemed to rest in Charles' eyes as he tried to look away. Riku tried to fight back the feelings swelling in his chest as he gazed at him. Charles scooted a little closer to Riku in anxiousness and Riku noticed the nervousness.

"Riku…" he murmured, just loud enough for Riku to hear, but to the point where Riku had to lean forward, "I wonder if you could answer a question for me…"

Relief washed over Riku and he grinned a little.

"What question is that, Charles?" Riku asked, that sweet smile remaining on his handsome face.

"Anou…" Charles blushed, "How would you describe…'love'?"

Riku sat back with a thoughtful look on his face as his heart beat sank into his throat. No, he couldn't give away his feelings for Charles. Taking a deep breath, he disguised his shock and uneasiness for thoughtfulness as he considered his answer. It was a long moment before he spoke again, picking his words carefully.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, glancing at Charles and thankful that he was able to hide the shakiness in his voice, "Is there someone who's said they love you, or that you love?"

Charles glanced to the side.

"I was just curious," he mumbled in return, "You don't have to answer…"

"Iie," Riku shook his head defensively, praying he'd not given himself away, "I wanted to answer; I was just wondering why you'd ask. Okay…'love'…'love'…"

He mulled it over for a little while longer. After a minute or two, he turned to Charles.

"Love is one of the strongest emotions anyone can feel," he explained, "When you love someone, you want to be with them always. You never want them to leave you because you desire to see them every day…However, if they don't love you, or if they can't be with you because of something else, you don't want to stop them. You would do anything to see them smile or to make them happy. Unfortunately, they tear a big hole in your heart when they leave and you can't do anything to mend the wound they left behind. I'm sorry if I don't explain it right…but that's what I think love is…"

Charles nodded as he looked away. Riku blushed and gazed at him carefully—had he really hidden his deep feelings for him or were they really out there for Charles to see? Would the younger shun him away? Would he be angry? The silence nearly killed him as seconds felt like hours.

"A-Are there many types of love?" Charles asked after a moment, making Riku blush a little.

"Oh yeah," Riku nodded with a grin—trying to convince himself that maybe this would help him realize that he was wrong—that he didn't love Charles, "There's paternal love—the love of your family or your parents—then there's platonic love, which is the love between good friends…Um…then I guess the only other one I can think of off the bat would be true, unconditional love between two parties—like the love between a man and his wife."

Charles blushed as he gazed down at his new arm. Riku shivered. It was true, he _did_ love Charles…and, unfortunately, he had a feeling it wasn't in a platonic way…

"Can I ask _you_ a question, now?" Riku asked, trying to distract himself from his flustered thoughts.

A nod was the only reply Riku received.

"I noticed you got a new arm…" the schoolboy pointed out, "I hate to pry, and I know it's rude, but…I'm just so curious…how did you lose your arm, anyway?"

Charles shrugged. He seemed to be a little flustered himself as he fidgeted nervously.

"I lost it from a delayed bomb explosion in one of the fields," he replied, "I tripped over a stone one day and when I tried to catch myself, my right hand hit a dormant bomb in the ground."

"A _bomb_?!" Riku gasped, unable to really bring himself to believe the tale.

"A souvenir left over from the Vietnam War," Charles specified, earning a nod of understanding

Yes, that made much more sense…

"I was lucky it was only my arm that I lost…" Charles went on.

"No kidding," Riku's brow was furrowed as he stared at Charles.

The poor kid…There was another silence among them as Charles stared at his arm in silence. The poor boy looked so sad for some reason.

"Daijobu ka?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side.

"W-Watashi…" Charles began, staring down and weeping a little, "I think I…I love you…"

Riku's coffee eyes widened as he stared at Charles. Did he really mean that? No, it must've been some little crush…He forced a smile and reached over to pat Charles' head. Charles seemed to jump when he felt Riku's soft hand upon his pretty head of dark hair. Looking up Charles caught a thoughtful smile on the Riku's face and tilted his head. Confusion marked Charles' features, so Riku chose to elaborate.

"That's so cute, Charles…" Riku giggled, trying to play off the adorable crush.

Tears welled in Charles' eyes and he stared at the table-top. Riku caught the sad look and cocked his head to the side again as he brought his hand back. What was wrong? What did he say?

"Do shita no?" he asked.

Charles shook his head, too choked up to speak clearly as he fought back his sobs. Riku fidgeted a little.

"Ch-Charles…" he murmured, "W-Were you…serious?"

Charles was silent as he looked away. Riku furrowed his brow as he thought of what he should do. He loved Charles too, but his morals kept him from pursuing his love. Their age meant a lot to him and he knew it would be frowned upon by everyone else. He was also sure Charles didn't want people making fun of him or trying to hurt him because he was _with_ Riku. It was with a sigh and a heavy heart that Riku leaned forward; speaking in a whisper.

"Charles, you're only, what, twelve?" he muttered, "You don't understand what you feel—if you even feel that way. And even if you _could_ understand it, it would never work…I'm sorry."

After that, Riku stood to tour through the selection of books, leaving Charles to whimper to himself. It wasn't fair! Riku kept his eyes away from the broken-hearted boy. He couldn't look at him. He was sure Charles had such a terribly miserable look on his face. He tried to focus his attention on a book on the next row of shelves as he heard Charles shuffle out of the room. Once the door had closed, Riku heard him break down; sobbing like crazy. Charles wailed and cried unlike Riku had ever heard. It was truly the most heart-wrenching thing he'd ever heard. Charles was miserable. A sigh left Riku's chest. He'd broken the heart of his first real love. Riku shivered. He claimed to adore fantasy stories, yet here he was, debasing the very idea of fantasies: love knows no bounds. He couldn't take it. He had to make it up to Charles—to make Charles feel loved. He couldn't just let Charles keep hurting…No, he must admit to his lie and tell Charles how he _really_ felt. And he _would_. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door. He feared that Charles would hear his thumping heart from miles away. With a shaky hand, he opened the door and quietly stepped on through. Charles sat there sobbing and Riku imagined that he was so focused on trying to stop crying, that he didn't notice the Miyagusuku step through to see him. Riku knelt down beside him with a sad look on his face. Charles glanced up at him, his breath catching in his throat. Riku fought back the butterflies in his belly as he took a deep breath.

"Gomen nasai," he breathed, "I mean…I really am sorry for lying to you…"

Charles just stared at him, making Riku more nervous.

"I really do…" Riku blushed as he tried to explain his feelings, "I really do have those feelings for _you_ too…I just…I know it's morally wrong for me to…but I think I love you too…"

Charles gave him a confused look; a mixture of sadness and puzzlement.

"Why must it be morally wrong?" he asked slowly, edging a little closer.

"Charles," Riku murmured, "we're just too young…You seem to be something of a sensitive boy and I thought it would hurt you if people started saying things about the two of us…"

That was pretty much the entire reason. He didn't want to make Charles feel weird about being with him. Charles blushed and looked away.

"It wouldn't bother me at all…" he sighed, and shrugged a little, "if you were to stay with me and if you'd be mine…forever…"

Riku fought back the gasp as he blushed darkly. Charles…Charles didn't care? Riku felt his heart leap as he snaked his arms around Charles' shoulders and pulled the younger to him in a warm hold. A cold shiver ran down his spine as Charles snuggled into Riku's embrace. His little body was warm, through the clothes, but his hands and the exposed flesh were cold to touch. Unconsciously, Riku licked his lips and prayed Charles did not see the aching desire in his eyes. How he ached for a kiss! Riku had yet to experience his first kiss. Oh, his father would raise hell if he learned that Riku had given it to another boy, but Riku could never really contain himself when it came to what he desired. He'd heard some people call him a brat, which he would admit to. He was quite used t getting his own way. A blush met his cheeks at the thought of sharing his first kiss with Charles. He'd always heard rumors about the feelings that come from it. Some people see fireworks, others hear a symphony of music and some even get fluttering butterflies in their stomachs, but he'd never really understood just what that feeling was until now. It really _did_ feel as though millions of butterflies were flying around in his stomach, their wings beating and tickling at his ribcage. Whenever his skin came into contact with the other boy's, he heard a great orchestra urging him closer. He came to wonder, if a symphony came from just touching, what would he experience with a kiss? Charles closed his eyes and returned Riku's embrace, laying his head on the fourteen year old's delicate shoulder.

"Stay with me…Riku-kun…" he heard the boy breathe as he nuzzled against Riku's chin.

Riku was thankful that Charles didn't note the dark blush that spilled over his cheeks as he sat there with the younger boy flush against his side. Anything Charles said sent lightning shooting through him, warming him and making him tingle all over. Riku gasped as Charles tentatively placed his lips against his neck. No, he'd not forgotten when the younger had bitten him. It hadn't been a wretched experience, but it wasn't pleasant either. Just what _was_ Charles? Why did he seem to crave blood? He wasn't…a…vampire? Riku wanted to laugh at his foolishness. Vampires don't exist! He had to have dreamt the experience. It had felt so real, but it was just a dream. The Miyagusuku boy took his friend's hands and glanced at him.

"Anou…wh-what are you doing…exactly…?" he asked, the blush staining his cheeks.

He _did_ still want to get to the bottom of that biting thing, he had to admit. Charles sat up and stared at Riku carefully. A blush met Riku's cheeks. The look in Charles' violet eyes told him he too wanted to share a gentle kiss. He took the sides of Charles' face in his gentle hands and pulled him closer until their noses were touching. There was a tentative pause before Riku slowly pressed his lips against Charles'. The warm feeling that had been filling the Miyagusuku seemed to nearly erupt from within him. It was as though the butterflies in his stomach had multiplied and were now trying desperately to escape. Fireworks were ablaze in his mind's eye and a symphony of sound accosted his ears. Riku felt Charles shiver and draw closer to him, obviously eager for more. They remained latched together until Charles suddenly pulled away and stared at the floor.

"Do shita, no?" Riku asked, confused.

His mind was still a little foggy from that kiss.

"W-Watashi…" Charles stuttered, "I need you to come with me…"

Riku, his brow furrowed, followed Charles as the younger stood and began walking away.

"M-Matteo, Charles-kun!" he cried as he caught up with the smaller boy.

With a blush, he draped his arm around Charles' shoulders and held him close as they walked, earning a sly smile and a brilliant flush to Charles' face. The young boy led Riku down to the cellar and with a melancholy expression, shoved him into the cell and locked the door.

"What's…this…?" Riku asked, believing that Charles was playing a game with him or something.

Charles lowered his head, ready for the anger.

"This is goodbye…" he mumbled.

"N-Nani?" Riku gasped.

What? What was going on? What had he done wrong? What had that kiss changed? Why didn't Charles seem to love him anymore?

"What do you mean—?" Riku tried to ask.

"You _saw_ it, didn't you?" Charles interrupted, allowing his arm to transform again and bringing it to his lips.

Riku's eyes widened when he saw that claw. That thing was _real_?!

"Chiropteran desu…" Charles went on, "the most sophisticated and divine life form on this planet, whereas _you're_ nothing more than a sack of blood."

Riku tried to fight back the tears from Charles' words. How could he be so cruel? How could such a sweet little creature sound so hateful?

"You and I live in different worlds…" was the last thing Charles said as he began to walk away.

"Charles!! Matte!!" Riku cried as he stretched out a hand to grab at his friend.

He had to tell Charles goodbye—or at least prevent Charles from leaving him on bad blood. Charles turned to him carefully and looked awed at the tears in Riku's eyes. Without a word, he returned to a position in front of Riku and seemed to be waiting for him to speak. There was no need for talking. Riku urged Charles closer with a look. A heavy sigh escaped Charles breast as he stepped forward and almost pressed himself against the bars. A large blush tainted Riku's cheeks as he took a gentle grip on either side of Charles' face and pulled him into another kiss. This one was much softer than the first, but was no less passionate and loving as Charles closed his eyes and leaned in for more. Riku, however, pulled away a moment later with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"A goodbye kiss," he murmured sadly.

There was no reason to fight. Charles wasn't going to let him out of this cell too soon and he had to do whatever it was he was off to do. A blush still lingering upon his cheeks, Charles began walking away again; at a loss for words…Riku stared after him sadly, praying that this wouldn't be the last that they would meet.

--

A loud thud brought Riku's concerned eyes to the ceiling of the cell. What could ever produce such a loud sound? Charles' sweet face flashed through his mind. Was he okay? It ached him to have no idea what was going on! Footsteps echoed down the hallway towards him before Kai suddenly appeared at the bars.

"Kai-niichan!?" Riku cried, forcing a grin.

"Riku!!" Kai shouted, " Daijobu ka?!'

A big dark skinned man began picking the lock on the cell.

"Hold on," he said in a think Jamaican accent, his tiny black sunglasses hiding his eyes, "We're getting you outta here."

"Hurry up Lewis!" Kai demanded.

"I _am_ hurrying—" he said before gasping as the lock came off with ease, "It's a perfectly simple lock…"

"Riku!!" Kai cried, " Now that's my kid brother! I knew you were gonna be all right!!"

"M-Matteo, Kai-niichan!" Riku gasped as Kai hugged him tight, "How did you—?"

Kai glanced at the table in the cell and drew Riku's attention to a small box on the table top.

"What's that?" Kai asked, "Is it yours?"

Riku's heart felt heavy as he gazed into the box's confines. His eyes felt watery as he stared at the silky wings and the beautiful colors of the winged creature.

"A peacock moth specimen…?" he muttered, his voice shaking.

'Don't tell me…' he whimpered in his mind.

"Did Charles…?" he mumbled.

He had to go see if Charles was okay! Without another word, he tore out of the cell, ignoring Kai's shouts after him. Racing up the steps, he raised his arms and pushed the door open with one deft push. He grunted as he had to come to a halt and put a little more pressure against the door before gasping at what he found on the other side. Debris was everywhere and the mansion where he'd met that sweet boy was gone! Dust gathered all around him as Riku began running, kicking up more earth as he scurried around. There was no question; he _had_ to find Charles. Two figures were blurred in front of him. One was a tall man—Van, he surmised by the way he stood so proudly—and the other figure was crouching and looking up at him. Riku's heart stopped when he saw Van raise the gun. No!! He couldn't let this happen!! As fast as his already tired legs could carry him, Riku sprinted to Charles, desperate to save him.

"Charles!!" he screamed as the gun fired.

Pain flared through him as the bullet tore into his back. He wanted to scream, to cry; but he was satisfied in knowing that Charles was okay—that he'd saved the boy's life.

"Ri—" he heard Charles mutter in shock, "_RIKU!!!!!!!_"

Such a scream was lost to him as Riku fell to the side, his breath coming in quick pants. Charles twisted himself around so that he was facing Riku before flipping Riku over as carefully as he could. Riku's chest felt heavy, but his entire back felt numb. Charles was hunched over him, his breath uneven.

"Kuso!!" Charles cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding, "Kuso!! Baka no! You know that a human body like yours can't heal a gunshot wound…!"

"Char…Charles…" Riku mumbled as he reached up to the Chevalier with a shaky and weak hand.

He wanted to say it—he had to tell Charles how he felt—he wanted to be with Charles so badly, but now he couldn't…

"D-Doshite…?" Charles sobbed as he took a grip on Riku's frail hand, "Why did you…?"

"I needed…to say it..." Riku gasped, forcing a smile, "Thank you for…the peacock moth specimen…"

"Was…" Charles began in anger, "Was that why you—"

"Because I…" Riku coughed, "just...had to…save…you…!"

Riku tried to force the rest of the words from his mouth. 'Anatawaishitemasu'…'Daisuki'…such words were lost on his tongue due to the pain.

"Oh…Riku…" Charles murmured to himself.

"Charles…" Riku glanced at him and spoke in a weakening tone, "You're crying…"

Riku smiled to himself. Charles really _did_ care about him.

"No, I'm not…" Charles denied.

"But, you _are_," Riku insisted in his feeble voice.

"Damare!!" Charles shrieked, "I'm _not_ crying!!"

"You cry a lot, Charles," Riku tried to force a laugh, "Just like Saya-neechan…"

"Riku…" Charles hiccupped.

"Charles…" Riku groaned in a voice that grew softer and slower with each breath, "your bow…is…undone…"

He couldn't stay like this anymore. He let his hand fall limp. Rest overtook him and he closed his eyes. Charles lowered Riku's hand to rest on his dying body. He felt a finger being traced over his lips before an arm wormed its way under Riku's limp body and pulling him up to a small torso. He vaguely heard Charles pull an angry tone.

"Don't you dare, Riku…" he snarled with tears on his voice, "If you died on me, I would never forgive you…"

Riku's heart ached as Charles tried to go on. Why couldn't he just die so he didn't have to hear Charles' crying?

"You…" Charles' voice was strained, "You coward!!"

His sobs wracked his tiny body; the wails tearing from him violently as he dried his tears against the rough cloth that covered Riku's bleeding torso. Charles was warm, even now.

"I never even…" Charles hiccupped, "I never even wanted to trust humans…!"

"Riku…?" a voice gasped, "You…**Even Riku?!**"

If Riku's body would have responded, he would have furrowed his brow. 'Saya-neechan'? What? Did she think _Charles_ did this to him? No, he'd not brought Riku harm since he'd bitten him when they'd met and Riku had forgiven him…Sweet Charles would never do this to Riku…He…Riku felt Charles stand as he was laid upon the ground. What was going on?

"I've been waiting for this…" he heard Charles utter with a smile in his voice.

He heard a grunt and a kind of _shink_ noise. A thud sounded beside him and he felt the ground vibrate a little from whatever fell beside him. Something collapsed upon the Miyagusuku's chest and nuzzled him affectionately; Charles…! Riku knew he'd be crying if he could. Slowly, he felt Charles force himself to sit up. There was a long pause before he leaned forward until his lips were almost flush against Riku's. If his heart were actually beating again in the Miyagusuku, it would be racing! With his last breath, Charles uttered his farewell.

"Sayonara, Riku," he breathed, "Anatawaishitemasu…"

Riku wanted to moan as Charles pressed his lips to his. Even though he was losing more and more of his consciousness, he'd never felt more alive. They'd known each other for only a few hours, maybe a day…but he knew he loved Charles. Now, all that was left was for Riku to join him as Charles tumbled upon him again and went limp…and as he died. Riku prayed that he could at least comfort Charles in heaven wherein they could spend all of eternity.

END

* * *

**Translations**;

**Do shita no: What's wrong?**

**Ototosan: Little brother**

**Daijobu ka: Are you okay?**

**Watashi: I**

**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**

**Matteo: Wait**

**Nani: What?**

**Kuso: Dammit!**

**Baka no!: Stupid!**

**Doshite: Why?**

**Damare: Shut up!**

**Neechan: Big sister**

**Sayonara: Goodbye**

**Anatawaishitemasu: 'I love you'.**

**A/N: Okay, that's all...lemme know what you think! ;)**


End file.
